


Ultimate Agency for Obscure Murder Cases

by Quillss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HUGE V3 SPOILERS, M/M, Mild Gore, adding tags as I go, another improv fic with an intended ending, it has actual plot if you squint, ryoma is underrated and im going to change that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is an aspiring young detective accepted into the top rated agency of his dreams. Everyone seems friendly, but what's all this about a mafia?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea after i did a professor layton playthrough on my old ds and now its here yes enjoy please i put effort into i promise
> 
> end notes will contain who is on what side, who is alive, who is dead, etc.

Most people would think of their childhood aspirations as nothing but childhood aspirations. Dreams that they were unable to fulfill. Shuichi stood outside the glass doors of the detective agency nervously. He had asked the administrative council several times, was it a mistake? A typo? There was no way  _he_ of all people got into the highest grossing and successful detective agency in all of Japan, in all of the universe perhaps. But they had told him straight, that he had been the highest ranked student to earn a place as a fully fledged Detective. His uncle was so proud of him. He could hardly believe it.

Shuichi Saihara, the newest detective in the Ultimate Agency.

Pushing open the glass spinning doors into what he could assume was a foyer, he smiled daintily and approached a tanned-skin woman in what looked like a yellow-ish blouse. She didn't really seem to be doing her work, and hadn't even really noticed Shuichi yet. He cleared his throat quietly to gain her attention, which evolved into a loud throat clear, and he was full on coughing by the time she actually noticed him. 

"Oh, Angie didn't notice you!" She said, spinning around on her chair to greet him. She rested her chin on her hands and smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Atua says that you're here for the internship, is Angie wrong?" Shuichi blinked. How did she know? Was she psychic? No, on closer view, his picture was on profile on her computer with the tabs open. So whoever this 'Atua' was, they hadn't clearly told her anything about his arrival, the computer did.

But he still complied. "Yes, I'm Saihara Shuichi. I'm supposed to be working in the third division..?" He asked, and Angie blinked back in response. "Oh. You are Kaede's replacement, Atua says." She sighed, and then swung back in her chair to her computer, no longer acting the friendly person she just was a few moments ago. Shuichi blinked. Replacement? What did that mean? He parted his lips to ask but the sound of an elevator ding behind him caused him to turn around. He could ask later, he supposed, as he shuffled his way into the elevator and hit the third floor button.

He looked in the mirror-wall provided, making sure he was presentable enough. The Ultimate Agency only had the best and the most unique, people that were one of a kind. Shuichi needed to stand out if he was going to fit in here. The doors pried open and he was met with a set of cubicle offices and a lot, a  _lot_ of vibrant chatter and appearances. Comparing this part of the building to the reception downstairs, would be like comparing black and white. 

He stepped out into the floor and at once all eyes were on him. Everything turned quiet and eyes locked onto each other warily. Everyone seemed to be eyeing him like he was a piece of meat, which made him want to rush back down to reception, out of the building and out of their lives. But Shuichi stood his ground, cleared his throat and spoke. "Good morning, third division. My name is-"

"Saihara Shuichi!" A voice called out behind him and at once arms coiled around his neck, pushing him down to the ground. Oh god, was he under attack? What was happening? Shuichi yelped as his head hit the carpet. He wasn't injured, just stunned. He groaned under his breath and another voice called out to the left of him. "Ouma, don't do that to new recruits, or we wont get any!" A deep, slightly intimidating voice yelled out. And then the thing that had 'attacked' him was pulled off, and Saihara could breathe.

"Sorry about that man. Kokichi is a pain in the ass." The voice from before spat, and he hadn't even notice the hand outstretched in front of him. Hastily, he grabbed it and expected to hoist himself up, but instead he was lifted as if he weighed nothing, being propped up on his feet and patted down to remove any traces of dust. A man with odd-ish, purple-red like hair swept up stood before him. He had shades propped onto the edge of his scalp and he wore a matching red-purple blazer and pants, though one of his sleeves was lazily draped across his shoulder.

Shuichi blinked and decided to stop staring, smiling gratefully and holding out his hand. "Sorry, I'm-" He was interrupted by the same person who had just helped him. "Shuichi, we know! You're everything anyone had been talking about since..since..." His voice trailed off but he instantly sparked up afterwards, like he didn't want Saihara to see him in such a state. "I'm Kaito Momota, the ass who decided to jump on you is Kokichi Ouma," he raised his hand toward a short, white suited and black-purple haired individual who was drinking from some sort of purple branded bottle.

"And as much as I hate to say it, he is a higher rank than you. You sorta gotta do what he says when we're on the job, but in here he's just a bit of a prankster." Kaito commented, placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulders as he guided him away from the entrance. "I'll show you around, I'm the DCS. Which is..?" He eyed Saihara as he tested him, and oblivious, Shuichi looked around for a few idles before answering nervously. "Oh! Me? Right, it's the Chief Superintendent. You're in charge, right?" Shuichi asked, and Momota grinned and slapped him on the back, causing a wheezed choke from Shuichi which went ignored by Kaito.

"This one is great! He even knows how to speak to his superiors. But uh, 'Chief Superintendent' is a bit of a mouthful. Just call me Momota, or Chief if that works too." Shuichi nodded in response as Kaito lead him toward a cubicle in the corner of the office, knocking on the side of the wall and raising his voice some. "Ey, Keebo! We have Shuichi at last, have you set up his profile yet?" Instead of being met with an actual reply, a crash sounded from the cubicle next to them and a white-haired, ahoged and metallic suited individual came out, grasping at sheets of paper as he did so. He had black lines under his eyes to his jaw, and though he looked human, something about his appearance was.. off.

They padded toward Kaito and Shuichi hurriedly, clutching at the sheets of paper as he did so. "Everything is set up, Chief Superintendent." Kaito groaned at the use of his formal rank, but gestured for him to go on. "Miu even added in some sort of coffee maker machine for him too, and Kaede's old computer has been.." Keebo was silenced with a sharp glare from Momota, and he winced aloud. Slowly, he handed the papers to Shuichi, in which he took them hesitantly. Keebo moved to the side and past the duo, heading into what seemed like his own office with a timid shut of the door. Shuichi blinked, staring down at the papers. "What is this?"

Kaito blinked and seemed to turn back to his former self. "That? That's your first case, Shuichi! We've been on this one for months now, and with your track record, we feel like you'd be a great help to this one!" Seemingly without warning, Shuichi was shoved into his new office unwillingly, looking more than a little startled and confused. "B-But I just started! You expect me to get on with my work right now?" He turned to face Kaito as he stood in the doorway, looking at Saihara with a grin and a thumbs up. "Of course, get to it, rookie! Oh, and call on Miu if any of your tech is faulty. Good luck!" And with that, he slammed the door shut on him as Shuichi stood dumbfounded.

No better time than the present. He studied the papers in front of them and actually noted that they weren't simple office sheets either, they were case files. Slowly, he sat down at his new desk and spread them out before him. Three profiles lay before him. Ryoma Hoshi, Kirumi Tojo and Junko Enoshima. He had definitely heard those names before, but from where? Shuichi glanced around his new office carefully, and Keebo had been correct, there was a coffee machine in it. He glided over to it on his wheeled chair and placed one of the several (he used complimentary) mugs under the spout and set it to black, he seriously needed to be awake after an introduction like that.

Saihara wheeled back to his desk as the coffee machine did it's wonders. As he read, his heart began to pound heavily in his chest. These weren't typical criminals. Murderers, loan sharks, sex offenders, he could tackle those cases any time anywhere. But this was.. different. What was the situation with this three? The files were playing the pronoun game on him. Nothing there stated what their occupations were! Shuichi groaned and mumbled curses under his breath as he studied all three of them. 

Hold on. Drawing his finger over the pictures provided, he hummed to himself quietly as he looked closer at their appearances. Ryoma had a jagged, red symbol on his hat. Junko had a jagged, red symbol as a hair pin, and Kirumi had a jagged red symbol on her apron. It was the same, no difference in size or mass. The exact same. Was it some sort of gang? Like a street fest gone wrong? No, they were too heavily dressed and detailed for it to be something that simple. Could they possible be-?

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the coffee machine finishing his drink. Shuichi sighed and glided back over, grabbing the mug and cupping it close. This was something he could solve later, he guessed. Nothing was truly impossible to decipher, so why did this all feel different to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets to know everyone in the offices, and his relationship with his boss gets somewhat better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy chapter before the wave of angst i gotta write next, ayy-
> 
> thanks for the encouragement to continue writing this, ALSO HUGE THANKS TO SHSL_Daddy for helping me out with this chapter, he's a cool dude
> 
> if you ever want to help out with writing one of my stories or just wanna pitch ideas please contact me on discord!!; Cool Parental Figure Quillss#3070

Shuichi ran a hand through his hair with his free hand, his other on the wheel. Yesterday had been eventful sure, but it had been much quieter in his personal office than what he could hear around the surrounding offices. He had certainly gotten into a series of energetic coworkers. As he parked his car in one of the spaces reserved for people of his rank, he exited his car and noticed a mop of black, almost purple hair in the space opposing him.

Focusing his gaze, he realized what it was. The guy who had physically jumped on him yesterday, right. Ouma, that was his name. And with what Momota had told him yesterday, he was his superior. Shuichi sighed, but if he wanted to fit in he had to make a good impression. So he smiled and locked his car, heading over to Ouma's reserved space and smiling as he waited for him to turn around.

And when he didn't, Saihara found himself speaking. "Ouma, right? I'm Saihara, the new-" And unsurprisingly, he found himself being interrupted. "I know! I know! I've been keeping an eye on you, Shuichi~." He cooed, spinning around on one heel and smiling. He wasn't taller than Shuichi, but the intimidation levels were certainly there. Shuichi took a step back and raised his hands up to his pectorals, almost as if he was giving in to defeat. 

Kokichi giggled and grabbed Shuichi's wrists and dragged him forward unwillingly, raising himself on his toes and giving a sinister smirk. "I mean it, Saihara. I could ruin your future if that's what I desire. I can wrap you right around my finger and let you unravel into a mess if Momota isn't looking. I can rip you from the inside out so badly that you'll be afraid to even look at a case file ever again." 

Shuichi felt sweat form on his temples nervously, he was pretty sure he would've started crying as well if Ouma hadn't pulled away. He smiled cheerily and moved past him, curling his hand into a friendly wave and calling out. "Good luck at work, Shuichi!~ Have fun solving all your cases!" And with that final statement, he disappeared into the building and out of Saihara's view. Shuichi stood dumbstruck for more than a few moments, literally shivering out of fear.

* * *

 Exiting his office around twelve, he stretched his arms out wide and stifled a yawn. The sun was at it's highest peak now, and it was blinding him. He had finished typing out all the credentials for his new profile, and he really needed to get out of that humid and tiring office, even if it was for a few moments. Shuichi turned to the side and took one step forward before colliding into someone much taller and larger than himself, falling onto his pack as paper scattered around him. A startled gasp came from the person he had walked into.

"Gonta is sorry! Gonta did not see new person!" They called out, and instantly Shuichi looked up at who had collided with him. They had long, dark and musky green hair in curls down to their waist. They wore un-rimmed and circular spectacles and had more muscle mass than Saihara could ever dream of having himself. They wore a dark red suit vest and matching pants, with a white shirt and lighter green tie. Shuichi felt instantly intimidated. But their voice was.. surprisingly calming.

Realizing he was still on the floor, Shuichi shook his head. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He stated, picking up the scattered papers and looking at them closely before handing them back to the self-proclaimed 'Gonta'. It was the exact same case file that Momota had given him before. Moving to stand himself up, Saihara didn't need to use his own muscles as he was again, literally lifted off the ground by Gonta and placed onto feet.

"Is new person hurt? Can Gonta help?" Gonta asked, and Shuichi chuckled nervously and smiled, shaking his head. "No, I'm alright. It's not like it's the first time that's happened." And if he stayed in this office any longer, it wouldn't be the last. Gonta smiled at him and offered out one o his massive hands, certainly larger than Saihara's own. But he still took it carefully and shook it. "I'm Shuichi Saihara, I'm guessing your name is Gonta?" 

Gonta nodded. "Gonta Gokuhara. But call Gonta, Gonta! Gonta just started at new detective building last week!" He smiled, and Shuichi mirrored it. So Gonta wasn't his superior, they were the same rank. It was good to know that he wasn't the only newbie in the workplace. Gonta bent his neck down and suggested something to Shuichi. "Um, Gonta is going with Tsumugi to cafeteria. Shuichi want to come?"

Saihara blinked, and then nodded. "I don't see why not." Gonta smiled at his response and they both headed toward the elevator, making idle talk as they did so. "Gonta, how did you get into one of the highest detective divisions? I'm curious." Saihara asked, and Gonta smiled. "Gonta amazing at picture-spotting! Gonta can also spy for friends!" Shuichi nodded. "So you're cogent?" He suggested, and Gonta blinked in confusion. "What is a cogent?"

* * *

 Sitting at a circled table, Shuichi felt nerves pile up onto him. Gonta seemed to know everyone already and he had been here at week. And from what he had learned from him so far, the people he was sitting next to were called Tsumugi Shirogane, Iruma Miu and Keebo. And in fact, Keebo wasn't human at all. He was an A.I developed into a metallic body for assistance in workplaces, and apparently he costed a lot. But that was only because he was so advanced. They conversed around him, occasionally laughing and mentioning somethings about their coworkers.

The cafeteria doors burst open and the sound of hearty laughter echoed throughout the hall. Everyone turned to see who had erupted something so loud, and unsurprisingly, Kaito was heading toward their table. Shuichi froze. Did he do something wrong? Was he in trouble? Or was it someone else? It can't have been. Everyone but him looked pleased to see Momota. So he sat and clasped his hands tightly together, waiting for some sort of harsh punishment or worse.

"Shuichi!" There it was. He was in trouble after all. Saihara turned his head to face his superior in shame, but was instead met with a wide smile. Shuichi blinked in confusion and parted his lips to ask what he was in trouble for, but a hand slapped it's way onto his shoulder and he was lifted off his seat and by Kaito, cheeks turning a light shade of red. Saihara took a step back and Momota grinned. "What are you acting so timid for? Walk and talk with me." He instructed, and Shuichi obliged as he followed his chief out of the cafeteria and into the hallways.

Now that they were alone and could only interrupt each other, he cleared his throat. "Sir, if I can ask, why did you drag me away from everyone else?" Saihara asked, and Momota turned his head to him. "Well, I'd gloat about you in front of your coworkers, but I don't want it to seem l'm a bias based guy." He replied, and Shuichi blinked. "You mean I'm not in trouble?" He asked, and Kaito laughed aloud, slapping another harsh hand onto his shoulder. 

"Of course not! Why would you assume you're in trouble? You already set up your profile and I had a little glance over it, pretty detailed! I'm impressed!" He mentioned, and Shuichi felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. He smiled faintly, and looking up at Momota even his cheeks had a little red hue to them. "Keep up the good work, alright Saihara?" Kaito ended their little conversation at that, exiting his field of vision by entered the elevator.

'I'm impressed!' Those words hung around Shuichi all day, and all it took was for him to just think about Kaito's facial expression for him to be smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing gonta's dialogue is the best and worst thing ever?? like he's so cute but i have to phrase it to make it look like he's not doing it on purpose.
> 
> anyways thanks for reading chapter two!! this one is a little longer than the ones i write so that probably means im getting better.
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo (Alive) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary -  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid (im unoriginal :( )  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Alive) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi learns more about Kaede from Gonta and Tsumugi. Kaito tells K1-B0 about how he feels about this new recruit. Meanwhile, word of Shuichi gets out to another organisation interested in his abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN OVER A MONTH IM SO SORRY FOR INACTIVITY ON THIS FIC AAAAAAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> please enjoy nonetheless!!

So far, it had been a good day. Shuichi had came into work slightly early and got greeted by Angie in a better tone than when they had first met, Kaito had said that he looked 'sharp' today in his new shirt, Ouma hadn't creeped him out too much this morning and had been relatively nice, Gonta and Tsumugi had offered to take him out for lunch at one pm and K1-B0 & Miu had decided to help him install a new publishing program on his computer. So yeah, a good day so far.

The timid rapping knocking made him look up from his work though, and he looked at the time. Twelve fifty-five. Saihara shrugged and saved his spreadsheet of recent theft cases, leaving his desktop open as Tsumugi entered his office with a smile implanted on her face. "Saihara, we're about to leave, are you coming with us?" She asked, and Shuichi could see Gonta behind her from the door frame. Grabbing his wallet and phone, he nodded and adjusted his cap. "I haven't really, well, been out to eat for a while."

"Oh! Well, Gonta and I usually go to this cute little sushi place every Wednesday, I think you'd like it. Kaede used to come with us..." Her voice trailed off and she clasped at her elbows nervously, pushing up her glasses as Gonta moved forward and grasped her hand for her support. Shirogane smiled thankfully at him before clearing her throat and speaking again. "You would've liked Kaede. She was very intelligent.. and pretty."

Shuichi smiled and nodded nervously. "If it doesn't trouble you.. what was Kaede like? I never knew her, but people talk about her so much. But whenever they're around me they go.. quiet about her." Shuichi inquired, and Shirogane shifted awkwardly. "I didn't know her as well as everyone else, I only knew her a little while before she.. you know, she.." Tsumugi's eyes welled up and Gonta placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Akamatsu was nice, she never want anyone to die, so she die for them.." He simply put it, and Saihara nodded gravely. 

Shirogane rubbed at her eyes and shakily sighed, looking up with a smile. "Forgive me, I'm not the prettiest crier." She put it before turning on her heel. "Well, the place will close if we stand here talking all day, we should head out now." Tsumugi suggested and the boys behind her nodded. She took the lead but Gonta and Shuichi stayed back a few steps out of her earshot. Saihara looked up at the gentle giant, and hummed. "Gonta?" He asked, and Gonta looked down at him. "How did Kaede die?" He asked bluntly, and Gonta looked down at the ground for a few moments.

"Kaede die doing what was right."

* * *

Kaito slammed his fist down on the desk in annoyance, the entire table and it's contents shaking from the brute face. "I just don't get it, man! Why did Gonta and Tsumugi have to take him out? I was gonna ask him!" He groaned in annoyance, staring down at his desk with his head in his hands. Keebo scratched behind his neck nervously, a common human trait that he noticed most people did when they were nervous. "Well, Gonta and Shirogane are together, so neither of them can't possibly be interested in dating him."

"How do you know that neither of them are gonna cheat? Or-or what if they bring him into their relationship, like polyester or whatever!?" Momota inquired, flipping his shades into his mess of hair. Keebo sighed and sat down in the guest chair opposing Kaito. "Well, Momota, for one it's  _polymorphous,_ and two, I'm sure that they both like Shuichi in a friend type of way. If either of them wanted to speak to him privately about their relationship they would've done so out of view of everyone else. 

Momota sighed quietly and nodded in defeat. "Yeah, I s'pose.. Keebo, is there anyway that you could get Shuichi to come to my office?" He asked, and Keebo's robotic eyes narrowed. "Momota, I heavily suggest that you don't do what you're going to do." He folded his arms across his chest and Kaito leaned forward. "I ask this one favor of you, Keebo. Just.. mess up his computer or something? You know, fuck up a report. That way I can call him in."

Keebo gasped aloud. "You can't be serious, Momota! That would be violation of privacy for one, and wouldn't it stick on his permanent record? You're asking for something ludicrous!" Kaito winced at those words but still stood his ground. "Just this once, Keebo. He won't get in trouble and you won't either. I'll blame the computer or something, you know, the brand that makes it." He shrugged, taking his mug of coffee and downing it in a few mouthfuls. 

Looking over at Shuichi's office from Momota's window, he could see the desktop still open. "You don't even have to hack it or anything, just.. please?" Kaito asked, and Keebo placed his head in his hands. "Alright, fine. Just this once. Please never ask me to do something like this again for one of your crushes." Keebo stood up from the chair and headed toward the door, leaning against the door frame for a few seconds. "Oh, and if I get caught, I'm bringing up your name." He stated before leaving.

Kaito rolled his eyes and took out his phone, scrolling through the recently added contacts. His finger hovered over Shuichi's caller ID and he sighed. No time like the present. He opened up their messaging history and stared at the blank white screen for a few moments, before finally typing in. 

K: hey, u goin somewhere??

* * *

"They got a replacement that quickly?" A voice asked in the dimmed room, a red carpet leading to a large mahogany desk. The chair was the contrasting colour to the carpet with gold, rimmed outlines. Four people stood in front of the desk as a hidden and shadowed person spoke, the voice erupting from them. The third person in line, someone in a tight fitting but loose-skirted maid's dress stepped forward.

"Yes, after Akamatsu and Amami's little scrap they got a new recruit instantly. Saihara Shuichi." She threw forward a file onto the desk, the contents spilling out as well as a picture of Shuichi himself. A hand grabbed forward and looked at the files. "Impressive, and he just started at the Ultimate, right?" They asked, and the maid nodded. Another person,the first in line stepped forward. Though they had a feminine figure and long hair, it was clear they were male.

"If I may ask, Ryoma, why exactly are we all are? The Ultimate Academy is free to recruit more pawns to their services if they wish to do so, that only prove the fact that we're getting stronger and they need more hands." He suggested, folding his arms across his chest. The shadowed figure, now named Ryoma, moved forward and sighed. "We lost Amami because of them, Korekiyo. I need all of your abilities if we want to get rid of this.." He glanced down at the file. "This Saihara Shuichi."

A sigh erupted throughout the room. Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Complaining will get you all nowhere. Now, here's what we're going to do." Standing up from his chair and revealing himself in the light of the room, Ryoma revealed himself to be very small in height, though wide-eyed. "Himiko, you're going to work on that sterilizing drug. Korekiyo, you'll be 'asking for directions' outside his office, be sure to have that drug on you. You'll give Maki some sort of signal to strike when he's ingested that drug. And Kirumi.."

Ryoma fixed his gaze. "Clean the floors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owowowowowowo
> 
>  
> 
> mafia has finally be introduced!!! aaaa, do you guys enjoy the story so far?? thanks for reading!!
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo (Alive) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary -  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid (im unoriginal :( )  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Alive) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi meets a stranger outside his his work, who seems interested him in 'that' way. But someone else seems to come to his rescue, and instead of a knight in shining armor, it's more like a knight in a metal-polished suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow this fic is getting some good reviews?? thank you??

"Well, I'm sure it was just some sort of technological misunderstanding. I'll have Keebo or Miu fix it for you, okay?" Kaito stated as he nervously stacked papers neatly on his desk, Shuichi nodding in reply instead of talking back, it was only polite to do so. He looked out the window and sighed, pushing down his shades to cover his eyes despite the fact that they were inside. He smiled though, looking at Saihara comfortingly.

"I believe that you did the report, Saihara. You're one of the best detectives I've seen here, and we haven't even let you leave the office for investigation!" He chuckled, and Shuichi's cheeks heated up rapidly. "Momota, if I can.. inquire for a moment?" He asked, and Kaito nodded. "You replaced Kaede as the superintendent, right?" He asked, and Kaito nodded again, though this time much slower and hesitant.

Shuichi fiddled with his fingers awkwardly, looking over at the clock. It was only a few more minutes until he got to leave and go back home, and he could already hear people packing up to leave in the floor around him. Still, he continued on. "W-Well, I just thought.. she must've been almost as great as you. Did you know her well?" He added on, and Kaito's cheeks heated up this time. He tried to play it off though, keeping his calm.

"Kaede was better than me times ten, Shuichi. She was better than anyone this place has ever seen. We lost her in vain, but in a way.. her being gone brought around one good thing." Momota shrugged, and Saihara leaned forward in his seat. "Was it evidence to figure out this case you've assigned me? It's difficult, I know, but I think if I get really down to the depths of this case. I think that this maid woman might be-"

" _Saihara_." Kaito looked forward at him, smiling and standing up. He walked over to Shuichi's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shuichi, that good thing is you." Momota stated, and Saihara's eyes widened. That had been one of the rare times Kaito referred to him by his forename, was he really that special to him? He looked down at his lap and smiled, trying to hide his enjoyment. "I'm flattered, really, Momota. I-"

"You can call me Kaito when we're alone together." Momota shrugged, and Shuichi nodded. "Well, Kaito, I-I'm really flattered by that. But it is getting late.. I should head back home and get something to eat, and then start working on that report again and-"

" _Shuichi_." Kaito interrupted him for the third time that day, and Saihara got the message. He stood up from his seat and nodded gratefully to Momota, grabbing his jacket that had been draped over the back of the chair and headed toward the door. No, wait. Kaito couldn't let him leave without something other than this petty groundwork. He literally moved forward, grabbing Shuichi's wrist and pulling him back a few steps. Momota cringed, bad move. But he had to stay strong here.

Kaito smiled nervously, looking over Saihara. "Shuichi." He started, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds. "I was thinking.. the two of us, uh.. out? Together? Like a.. meet-up?" Nice job Momota. He looked down embarrassingly. "What I'm trying to say Shuichi is.. I'd like you to come out with me this weekend. Uh, what time are you good for? Saturday? I'll drive if you want.." Kaito suggested, and Saihara smiled.

"I'd like that a lot, Kaito. Text me?" He suggested, and Kaito nodded. "How is six on Saturday for you?" He asked, and Saihara smiled wildly. "Sure thing, Momot- Kaito. I'll see you then." He waved with the flick of his hand and exited the office back into his own, beginning to pack-up his things to leave for the day. Momota silently fist-pumped the air and felt like screaming Shuichi's name right then and there. But instead, he just quivered with pure excitement. Was this a date? It seemed like one. God, Kaito hoped it was one.

* * *

Korekiyo leaned against the stop sign in the parking lot. His hair had been braided and tied back, he wore a ruffled, purposefully creased and revealing shirt as well as some tight fighting pants. His mask was loose but still on him, underneath lay about an inch-thick layer of make-up. He felt for the pill in his pocket, still there. Ryoma and Himiko would murder him if he happened to lose it. Keeping an eye out for the doors to open, Shinguji pried out a carrying mirror, flicking the spherical glass up to check his mascara-lined eyes.

He looked like he could catch any man in a ten mile radius. But he wasn't that easy, no, Korekiyo Shinguji loved playing hard to get. Though, in this case he supposed he did have to play the dominant role. How boring. He was a brat, he followed orders. Perhaps he would get some sort of reward if he truly worked hard enough. His eyes lightened as the double-doors to the parking lot pried open, and he spotted his target. Shuichi Saihara? If he wasn't on the job, he would've loved to see how well he would do in the bedroom. Maybe one day, after Hope's Peak had finished breaking his will.

Korekiyo moved forward gracefully, heeled boots clacking on the floor as he approached Shuichi, hips swinging and fingers curling his hair to entice him. Shuichi hadn't even began to notice him until he was standing right outside his car, towering over him scarily. He was a good five inches taller than him, which was definitely intimidating. Saihara shriveled up inside as he met his gaze, his eyes golden orbs that seemed to freeze him in his spot.

"May I.. help you?" Saihara asked, and Korekiyo let out a muffled chuckle. "Yes, my good sir. I seem to have lost my way in this maze of a town, and my mobile has lost all source of power." Korekiyo brought out a flip phone, prying it open as it showed a dead battery screen as he slid it back into his pocket. Who even used flip phones nowadays? Shuichi pried his lips open to speak but Korekiyo continued on his fake story before Shuichi could say anything. "You see, I'm here visiting a sickly relative, my sister, and I've lost my way to the hospital. It's surely too late for visiting hours, so would it be okay with you if I came home and used your phone?" He asked, and Saihara swallowed nervously.

He needed to reject. This person could be a murderer, or a thief, or anything really. But.. what if what he was saying was true? Shuichi could not read this guy at all. His expression was.. strange. He spoke in a sultry tone but Saihara couldn't dignify if that was just the way he spoke or not. He sighed and looked over his shoulder awkwardly. "W-Well, I suppose if you need-"

"Saihara!" A voice rung out to him, and Shuichi thank whatever god was out there for sending him help. K1-B0 ran outside the office into the parking lot, papers in hand and with a worried expression. "Momota noticed that you didn't have any of your report papers with you, so if you want to get that report done tonight.." His voice trailed off as he approached them, eyeing Korekiyo with an embarrassed and flustered expression. His metallic cheeks turned rosy and he stuttered awkwardly. "W-W-W-Well.. you know. " He shoved the papers quite literally into Shuichi's chest and looked Shinguji up and down.

Keebo's ahoge twitched and he swallowed nervously, despite not having any saliva. Korekiyo raised an eyebrow at him, before turning back to Shuichi. "As you were saying, before you were interrupted." He prompted, and Shuichi glanced at Keebo, and then Korekiyo again. Oh god, please don't hate me, Saihara thought as he quite literally slid out of the situation. "Well, Keebo here knows this place better than anyone, and he can call the hospital for you." Shuichi stated, getting into his car before any of them could refute and tell him otherwise. He mouthed an apology to Keebo before starting up his car and driving off.

Both Korekiyo and K1-B0 had quite literally been left in the dust. Keebo scratched behind his head awkwardly and looked up at Shinguji timidly. "I.. I like your mask." He started, and Korekiyo rolled his eyes. Bringing back Shuichi would've been better, but this strangely shaped yet somewhat attractive boy would do for now. Maki would be in position to attack when he gave the signal, and he couldn't really give the drug specified exactly with a dose for Shuichi's weight to someone of less or or more. So he rolled his eyes once more.

"Come with me, my dear.. friend." Korekiyo shrugged, and grabbed Keebo's wrist and began walking off. Though reluctantly and with complete confusion, Keebo obliged nonetheless and nodded. "Where are we going?" He asked, and Shinguji sighed through his mask, muttering something under his breath.

"My abode."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i showed the preview of this chapter to my friend and i am honoured to quote his words here:
> 
> "BONDAGE BOY KIDNAPPED MY SON WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK SWAT TEAM ROLL OUT"
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo ( **MISSING** ) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid (im unoriginal :( )  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Alive) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K1-B0 goes missing, and Shuichi knows exactly why. But when he tries to tell Kaito.. things don't go exactly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa i refuse to let this story die

"Hey, have you seen K1-B0?" Tsumugi asked the moment Saihara walked into the office, her hands clasped nervously together. Her brows were loosened and nervous, and Shuichi could basically taste the anxiety coming off her- well, it was more like an aroma around their entire floor. Shuichi shook his head. "Sorry, not since yesterday."

Shirogane sighed and clasped at her elbows. "Well, he stays in the office. If that wasn't already clear. He only really leaves with Miu back to her place, and even Miu hasn't seen him. She's really-"

"MY PRECIOUS ROBOT BABY!" A grief stricken, and caterwauling voice yelled out around the office, followed by a series of shaky sobs. Everyone seemed to be crowded around Iruma's cubicle, trying to comfort her as best as she could. Several boxes of tissues and comfort chocolate had been placed on her desk. Saihara swallowed nervously.

"She's.. that. I'm sorry for bothering you Shuichi, but we really are worried. K1-B0 has very.. confidential information on his hard-drive. Whilst he's not stupid- he's.. well, he could fall into the wrong hands." Shirogane sighed, placing a hand on her forehead and shaking so her blue bangs fell forward. "You'll keep an eye-out, won't you?" She asked, and Shuichi nodded.

Tsumugi padded away back to Miu's desk, and Shuichi instantly and mentally swore at himself. Was it his fault K1-B0 was missing? Well, yeah, of course. But he'd thought that- K1-B0 would've made it back or something like that? He seriously regretted dumping that Problem™ on him. What if he was seriously missing forever? What if their enemies had him? This was going to be eventful.

Would Miu kill him if she knew that Shuichi sort-of made him go missing? The answer was definitely yes. So maybe.. he shouldn't tell her. But it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Saihara sighed as his head swirled with thoughts. He flinched the moment he felt a strong, slightly calloused hand on his shoulder. Shuichi turned around and smiled nervously.

"Ka- Chief Superintendent." He stated, and Kaito stayed at a neutral expression. "You're worried about K1-B0, aren't you?" Momota instantly stated, and Shuichi nodded. And it hit him. Maybe he should tell Kaito first? It could.. help the situation at least. 

"Chief, can I.. tell you something?" Shuichi asked, and Kaito's eyes lit up. "What is it?" He asked, and Saihara's cheeks flushed red at his boss's expression. It was.. kind of cute. "N-Not here.. uh.. in your office?"

The moment he finished his sentence, Kaito grabbed his wrist and basically shoved him into his office, closing the door behind them. Kaito turned to him with a cat-like grin and looked.. excited? "What- uh.. Chief?" Shuichi asked.

"I told you to call me Kaito when we're alone." He instructed, but it was more like a teasing tone. Kaito hadn't even let go of his wrist yet, and instead he.. tightened his grip? Shuichi swallowed nervously, feeling his entire face turn red. "Kaito, I-"

"I know, Shuichi." Momota stated, and Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. Kaito must've watched him from his window, right? That was the only explanation. "So then we should tell everyone immediately." Saihara stated, and Momota chuckled, grabbing Shuichi's wrist and pinning him against the wall.

This was.. slightly awkward. Shuichi tried to tone down his blushing by at least sixty percent. "Really, Shuichi? I didn't peg you as the extrovert type. But if you want everyone to know so quickly, I guess I'm okay with that." Momota shrugged, slowly closing the space in between them so that Momota's chest was a millimeter away from Saihara's own.

Shuichi blinked. "Well, of course. It's important-  _crucial_ that everyone knows. I-I don't want them to hate me for hiding something that could actually help us." Saihara stated, and Kaito smiled. "Wow, you really think it'll help everyone else? I'd reckon they'd be jealous." He winked, and Shuichi's cheeks turned beet red.

"D-Don't be silly! How could anyone ever be jealous? If anything they should be worried." Shuichi swallowed, and Momota hummed quietly. "You're right, Shuichi. This might affect the workplace greatly. We should keep this private for now.. and then we'll come out with it later. Come around to mine later tonight?" Kaito asked, and Shuichi was slightly confused.

Kaito wanted him to.. come around to his place? To discuss K1-B0's disappearance? Wouldn't it be better to-? Never mind, this was his superior. He definitely new better than him, right? Shuichi smiled, cheeks toning down back to their usual pale belongings. "Sure, straight after work?" He asked, and Kaito nodded, letting him go from against the wall. "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

Saihara moved toward the door, and looked over his shoulder at Kaito. "Sure thing, Kaito. I'll see you then." He waved, and left his boss's office. Kaito's heart immediately soared.

Shuichi's one, froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT YOU LOVE MISUNDERSTANDINGS  
> I DO  
> also short chapter, sorry, promise the next one will be slightly longer  
> anyways thanks for reading!! i'll be trying to continue this one asap.
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo ( **MISSING** ) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid   
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Alive) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi heads over to Kaito's apartment, things get heated up pretty quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've barely had any time to update this, im sorry!!! hopefully this chapter makes up for a few things
> 
> slight nsfw warning?? theres no actual sex but there's some heavy intimacy

"I really appreciate you taking time out of your schedule so we can talk about this." Shuichi began their conversation as he entered Kaito's car, a Nissan Versa S Sedan, which Shuichi had no comments or facts about. He wasn't a car person, and thankfully Kaito didn't really seem to care about that fact.

Kaito grinned, getting into the driver's seat and closing the door behind himself. As per usual, they were the last ones to leave the house. One of the disadvantages of being the Chief Superintendent was extra hours. But thank god, Shuichi had decided to stay late and actually  _help_ him with his work. It was a small notice, but Momota quickly picked up that Shuichi was amazing at detective work. He was certain that if he stayed on with the Ultimate Agency, Saihara would be the next Chief Superintendent.

While he wasn't so happy about possibly being demoted if it came to that, he would be glad that Saihara would be taking his place. Anyone else would insufficient. Kaito started up the car, deciding not to think about that, and flashed Shuichi his signature grin. "It's alright, Shuichi! I never knew you were the type of guy to go forward so quickly, I mean, we just learned about this.. predicament." Momota shrugged, strapping himself into his seat. 

Saihara clicked his own seatbelt in, leaning against the inside of the car door as Momota began to pull out and drive away, back home. The route was completely different from Shuichi's own home, he must've lived a good few miles away at the very least. Shuichi sighed, hitting his head against the glass carefully. "I really hope K1-B0 is okay. Miu looked so distressed today." He murmured, but Kaito was able to pick it up. 

"Our K1-B0 is smarter than his other models. Miu tampered with him for a while before he was completely activated, so we can confirm that K1-B0 is completely different. Kind of." Momota spoke, sighing quietly as he remembered that his last conversation with the robot was actually to mess-up Shuichi's computer so they could talk. He regretted it, obviously, but that was why they were here now. Sort of.. he blamed it all on the butterfly effect.

"I feel so awful about K1-B0. Maybe if I-" Kaito hushed him immediately, leaning over to press a finger on his lips whilst he kept his other hand on the wheel. "Nothing is enviable when the first action happens, Shuichi. That's life, we just have to put up with it." He removed his hand, placing both back onto the steering wheel. Maybe Momota wasn't as obnoxious as he looked.

Shuichi hummed quietly, feeling slightly better about their current situation. As Momota pulled up into his driveway, Shuichi was surprised to see that he lived in a pretty normal and mundane house. Was he expecting some sort of mansion with servants and a fountain in the driveway or something? Of course not, he knew that Momota was just a normal guy like him. Kaito unstrapped himself first, getting out of the car with Saihara following close behind.

Fishing into his pockets for keys, Shuichi found it kind of cute that Kaito's key chain still consisted of childish things. Like a little laser pen and a trademarked symbol of a power-ranger transformation that he had no idea about. 

Unlocking the door and letting them both in, Saihara gratefully thanked the gesture with a small turn up of his lips, making Momota's heart flutter hard in his chest. Shuichi held his work briefcase loosely in his hands, his grip on the handle becoming less tight as he looked around Kaito's household. It was obvious that he was single, if the hints around the office weren't enough already, but despite the fact that he didn't have anyone else to live with, the house was surprisingly clean.

"How do you feel about.. drinking?" Kaito asked, leaving his shoes at the platform before entering the house entirely, Saihara following close behind with the slip of his own footwear standing next to Kaito's. Saihara blinked, it was only seven thirty. Whilst he was no virgin when it came to drinking, it was only on special occasions. 

Shuichi still smiled though, taking off his hat and hanging it up on an empty coat rack (did he even have permission to do that?) before following Momota into the kitchen. "I don't mind an occasional drink." He quickly spat out, feeling slightly flustered at the thought that his boss was offering him a drink. "But won't that derail some important thoughts? Kaito, we probably should focus on-"

"I know! God, Shuichi, I never took you as the needy type." Momota chuckled, grabbing two wine glasses from a cabinet and pouring a deep red into them. "But one or two glasses won't hurt, so just try some?" Kaito asked, handing Saihara his own glass who fumbled with the stem of it carefully, taking a cautious sniff of the wine. Momota chuckled. "I didn't drug it, if that's what you're thinking."

"O-Of course you wouldn't!" Shuichi insisted, dropping his briefcase onto the floor and taking back a few mouthfuls of red wine. He had drained half of the glass already, and boy he was already fucking  _dizzy_ from that. It had to be at least twenty percent alcohol content, because it was really strong. Shuichi chuckled nervously, staring back at Kaito with a light pink hue on his cheeks already. Even Momota looked slightly impressed that someone like Shuichi could down a strong drink like that so quickly.

Momota took a small sip of his own, grabbing Shuichi's case and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Well, Shuichi, if you want to head into the living room I can start making us some dinner." He suggested, despite it being more like a supper time than dinner. Saihara glanced around the room, nodding as he made his way into the hallway as he heard the sound of a fridge door opening.

Looking around, he noticed that Kaito had only a few family photos up. A picture of what looked like a younger version of Momota stood with a grin missing a front tooth, holding an overly-decorated certificate which read 'Creative Writing Award', dated back almost about twenty years ago. Looking up at another picture, he stared at a photo of two elderly people holding hands, a man and a woman with crinkled but subtly soft and smiley faces. Grandparents, or parents, he assumed. 

Another photo showed a picture of Kaito in action, looking maybe in about his teenage years. He wore a lilac polo shirt and white shorts. His face was screwed up in determination as a tennis ball was nothing more than a blur as he whacked it with his racket, gripped so his knuckles had turned white. Shuichi couldn't help but smile at that one. 

Shuichi stared at his own reflection in the mirror, placed above a dresser in the hallway by the platform where their shoes were. Fiddling with his ahoge, he had the sudden urge to look somewhat.. presentable. He flicked at any specks of dust or mini debris from his face and flattened down his uniform slightly. Saihara bit his bottom lip. This was a person he was going to see every day for the rest of his work life, why was he fretting about his appearance?

Finally moving into the living room like he had been instructed to, Shuichi perched himself on the sofa nervously, placing his wine glass down on one of the coasters. He considered leaning back into the cushions behind him, but would it be rude to get so comfortable straight away? It seemed like alcohol made him even more paranoid that what he already was. 

Saihara sighed, placing his head in his hands and gripping his nails into his scalp. Why was he so worried about this? They were just going to discuss a case, right? K1-B0's disappearance was more important than anything at the current moment, especially his own feelings. Saihara breathed in and out nervously, calming himself down as the light scent of meat and sauce wafted into the room.

Shuichi's stomach growled quietly, reminding how it had been more than a few hours since he had actually had a proper meal, or more less a proper dinner. Most nights he was so exhausted from work it was just occasional bites of ramen or instant noodles and then immediately to bed. However, sleep didn't seem to allure him tonight. Maybe it was the excitement in the pit of his stomach for Kaito-

 _Or maybe it's because this is an important case_. He told himself, shaking his head and placing it in his hands as he propped his elbows up on his knees. Saihara sighed softly, twirling a strand of hair over his forehead. He wouldn't let himself fall to measures that most people would do anything for. Shuichi was definitely not interested in seeing anyone any time soon.

So why did his heart skip a beat when he saw Momota exit the kitchen into the living room, sweat on his forehead and wearing an apron? Shuichi's mouth hung open slightly, Kaito's signature smile making his thoughts swirl into messes. Even Momota seemed to look surprised at Saihara's reaction. They made eye contact for a few awkward seconds, before Kaito cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.

"I was coming through to ask- do you have any food allergies? I wouldn't want to poison you on our first night together." He spoke, and Shuichi shook his head. Momota sighed in quiet relief, nodding and heading back into the kitchen. Wait a moment, did he just say their first night out together? Saihara's cheeks turned pinker from what they had already been from the wine.

Fiddling with his fingers awkwardly, Momota soon returned with oven mitts on his hands as he carried a tray with two dishes on it. Placing it on the coffee table, he exhaled loudly and sat down, leaning back into the sofa and staring up into the kitchen. Tossing off the oven mitts and apron, he draped them over the sofa chair and stretched out, subtly brushing up against Shuichi's shoulder.

Taking the tops off from the dishes, steam evaporated in front of them to reveal a portion of noodles and Cantonese beef, draped in a bright red sauce with cut up celery slices and even some herb dashes. If he didn't know Kaito was right next to him, he would've started salivating at the mouth. Two sets of chopsticks lay on either side of the dishes. Momota leaned forward and snapped his own set into both sticks, instantly grabbing at his own dish and beginning to eat.

Saihara blinked, copying Kaito's actions albeit at a much slower pace. He picked up a few strands of noodles and a chunk of beef draped in the red sauce, quickly putting it into his mouth before he dropped it all over himself and made a fool of himself. The taste was good, it wasn't the best meal he had ever had, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. And with his own diet, this was probably the best thing he was going to get in a while.

"It's good, is it some sort of passed down recipe?" Shuichi asked after taking in his first mouthful, twirling noodles around one of his chopsticks. Kaito shook his head. "Nope, book. My grandmother used to cook for us but after arthritis kicked in really bad, she decided to depend on pops. He definitely was way worse than she was." He smiled at his own memories, fiddling with his food like an infant before taking another bite and swallowing it whole.

"Are they..?" Shuichi asked, looking at Momota with a worried expression. "Oh! Yeah, they're still alive. Probably have a good few years left in them too, Momotas have a pretty good lifespan, you know." He spoke, wincing at his own words before staring staring down at his dish awkwardly. It was very evident that he didn't want to talk about his family life anymore. 

Shuichi felt stupid for bringing up such a sensitive topic immediately, staring down at his food and beginning to nibble at it awkwardly in silence. He reached out for his own wine glass and took a sip of it. "I lived with my uncle most of my childhood and teen years." He spoke, trying to break the tension. "He sort of.. inspired me to become a detective. Worked in the same line, but he was a superintendent like you." Shuichi smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Kaito's smile soon returned and he moved closer to Shuichi. "I guess we can both relate in the sense of 'no parents' then, right?" He suggested, chuckling quietly. Shuichi smiled back and nodded, taking his third mouthful of Cantonese beef and swallowing it whole like Momota had done.

"Anyways, about K1-B0, I really think-" Shuichi was silenced almost immediately, a piece of beef being shoved into his mouth by Kaito. His cheeks had turned red, basically tomato like as Momota chuckled at his expression. "Shuichi, we're not here to talk about work. Can't we just enjoy the night?" He asked, and Saihara froze.

But weren't they there to talk about K1-B0's case? How Shuichi pseudo caused it's happening, and that he was the reason that K1-B0 was missing? And then, it struck him.

Kaito had no idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter yet!!! aaa!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> man im sorry if everything seems rushed?? im doing my best w/ this story and your guys' support is really helping me get through it, thank!
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo **MISSING** \- DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
>  Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid (im unoriginal :( )  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Alive) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it BREATHES DHDHHS
> 
> fyi you're gonna hate this chapter, because i do

Keebo's system was waterlogged. That wasn't the right term to use- it was.. messy, that was all. He felt exhausted- like he had been left on for too long. What was happening? Was he back at the agency? The last thing he remembered was interacting with a long-haired man, he was acting very.. sultry. And then.. darkness. Was he switched off? It was rare that he lost power or was knocked unconscious. 

It felt as if all of his vital modules and wires had been battered and broken, was this how his coworkers felt pain? It wasn't pleasant. Could he move? He tried to, twitching his synthetic fingers was the best he could do for now. Perhaps someone had broken his movement sensors, or the wire connecting that to his A.I was broken. That seemed like a reasonable explanation. 

Footsteps and whispering sounded as a door closing preceded. His hearing sensor was broken, it all sounded so blurry. Keebo tried to pry open his eyes, but he could only seen the spook of a black screen, along with a little green flashing motion sensor. Was someone near him? Someone to fix him? Perhaps Miu had found him and was going to repair him. He needed it, everything in his system was a literal mess.

A loud thudding sound occurred as Keebo's systems flogged off. The wires connecting his A.I to his metallic body ripped apart, chunks of his specially made metallic body being crunched down and ruined into sheets and rubble of horrific noises. 

**SYSTEM 53 SHUTTING DOWN. STATUS: INACTIVE**

* * *

Angie was never really entertained in the Ultimate. Yes, it was a job. Her coworkers were friendly- and the ones who weren't suffered the wrath of Atua. She twirled around in her office chair whilst biting the rubbery end of a pencil, despite the fact that most of their assets were now technological she still enjoyed writing down little motivational notes and pinning them up on the edge of her desk.

The revolving door spun open as the thud of heavy-booted footsteps sounded on the fragile carpet. Angie spun around and smiled, taking the pencil out of her lips and leaning forward to greet whoever this was. 

They were tall, wearing completely black. Black boots, black pants, black sweater and a black.. mask. Even their hair was black. Still, she knew better than to judge a book by it's cover. "Atua did not predict your arrival, stranger, but Angie knows better than to turn away someone in need. How may we help you?" 

Without warning, the black-figure dropped a hastily taped together cardboard box on the front of her desk. Angie's head tilted and her lips parted to speak again in confusion, but they immediately ran back out the entrance. Angie blinked, studying the box carefully as if there was an explosive inside. Which was completely plausible, when she thought about it.

The box was pretty standard, with masking tape keeping it's contents shut. However, the only odd thing about it was a small, red jagged symbol on the right side of the box in the corner, it was very intimidating, and she could feel a tingle down her spine that said it was bad news. Atua must been telling her to do something with the box..

Angie grabbed a letter opener and sliced the masking tape vertically in half, picking off the sticky tape and throwing it aside for now. There was no name or address on the box, so technically this would be okay to open, right? She placed the letter opener back on the desk and unfolded the top flaps of the box curiously. 

And then screamed.

Keebo's head, severed terribly lay in the box. Hastily cut wires which would've been connected to his neck stuck in several directions with the copper and fillings of it exposed, his ahoge antenna was bent in half and snapped. Blue liquid stained the inside of the box, leaking from the robot's mouth. His eyes were completely dull and blank. 

It only took a few seconds for the rush of footsteps to be heard, several of them. Most of the third division members had seemed to rush down at the sound of her screaming. From what she could see, it was Tsumugi, Kaito, Shuichi and Miu. 

"Angie, what in hell happened? You were screaming bloody murder!" Kaito protested, looking slightly pissed. However, the other three's expressions held some form of worry and concern for their receptionist friend. Angie shook her head, thick tears pouring down her darkened skin as she looked away from the box. 

Momota moved forward to inspect what was making her so distressed. The minute he peered into the box, he slammed a hand over his mouth as if to prevent himself from screaming. The others all crowded around the box, giving their own separate reactions. Tsumugi gasped aloud, Miu burst out into loud sobs and Shuichi held a shocked and somewhat guilty looking expression.

It didn't take long for Kaito to remove his hand from his mouth and slam his fist down angrily on Angie's desk, his emotional state a mix of anger and grief. "God fucking dammit! I-I knew something like this would happen, if.. if Kaede was here then.." His voice trailed off mid sentence, and to stop the awkward silence going over them for too long him to hit the desk again to avoid anyone asking him if he was okay, he really didn't want to deal with that right now.

A hand made it's way onto his shoulder, Momota looked over to see Saihara's small but firm grip keeping him in place, his eyes sympathetic and telling him that it'd be okay to spout out his emotions here. Whilst Kaito wasn't the most emotionally stable person, he knew he would have to stay strong for his fellow peers, so he sucked it up and resorted to clenching his fists badly, nails digging into his palm.

Tsumugi had her hands over Miu's shoulders as the inventor cried ugly and shaky sobs, lightly squeezing her shoulders with both hands. "What are we going to do?" Shirogane prompted, face distraught but emotionally plain. "W-We can't let them do this, especially not to another valuable asset.."

"Well, they have. Miu could probably try to fix him, right?" Shuichi asked, fleeting hope in his mind. Iruma just cried onwards and onwards, her tears beginning to puddle on the carpet. Shirogane bit her lip. "I don't think she can in this state, I'll take her back upstairs and try to calm her down.. a-and I'll tell everyone about Keebo too." With that, she helped Miu to her feet and walked off, letting the sobbing woman rest her weight on her shoulders as they disappeared upstairs.

Kaito sighed shakily, looking as if he was on the verge of tears himself. Saihara bit his bottom lip, staring down at Keebo's severed head and shaking his own. "Angie, where'd you find this box?" He asked, and the receptionist wiped away her own silent tears, looking up at the roof as she spoke. "Someone came in here in full black, and just left it here. Atua says that they have cast a dark spell among our peers.." 

Shuichi swallowed. "What did they look like?" He asked, nervously fiddling with his hands. "They were tall, and I couldn't make out their face. They had a mask on like this." Angie covered her nose and lower face with her hand so only her eyes were visible. Saihara froze, almost shaking. "And their hair?" He inquired, and Angie hummed. "Long, black, thick. Like spooky tentacles."

His suspicions confirmed, Shuichi's face fell into an expression of horror. He almost stumbled back, trying not to spout out crying like Iruma was only a few moments ago. His gaze traveled over to the box, the little jagged red symbol piercing into his brain as if it was actually harming him. It wasn't hard to put two and two together, but it hurt. Almost physically. 

"I-I need to go up to my office." Saihara stated, running to the elevator before Angie or Kaito could react. He pressed the third floor button and stared straight into the lift's mirror, breathing becoming labored as if he had ran nonstop for twenty four hours. Shuichi's entire body shook, his hands trembling. He clenched them into fists and placed them above his head, trying not to grab at his hair. 

If he had helped that man before, would that have been his head in the box? What if he had just ignored him? What if Keebo had left them alone? Would he still be alive? Would Shuichi still be alive? His mind swirled with dark thoughts and he bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the third division office. Ouma stood right before him as Saihara turned around, looking as if he had just seen a dead body. Which was technically true. However, Kokichi's arms were folded and he had a stern expression as he stared at Shuichi, lips pressed together and eyebrows furrowed.

"Shuichi. We know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sits down, crosses legs, sips tea, sPITS-
> 
> im so sorry, but it had to happen.  
> dont worry about your saimota though, i promise next chapter i'll cover what happened on the night of their one-sided date!!
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo (Inactive) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Alive) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent
> 
> legitimately me after i finished writing this chapter, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXHwEwPJcEQ


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you hear a heartbeat? i do, it's this fic, living-

The distant sounds of gangs fighting, cars honking and occasional screaming and laughing disturbed the rich interior of the mafia house. Korekiyo's heeled boots sounded throughout the hallways as several framed pictures of past relatives hung on the wall, their photographed and judging eyes staring down at whoever walked by them. It would creep him out if he wasn't so fascinated by them all. 

Kiyo made his way down, hands casually laying in his pockets. His outfit was stained in blue, and some strands of his long black hair had cobalt in them. He felt slightly.. dirty. To put it safely. He couldn't feel anymore excited if he tried. Korekiyo walked with pride down the hallways as he tried to compensate the feeling of euphoria spreading through his veins.

A looming door at the end of the hallway glared at him from a few inches away. Shinguji stopped and hovered his hand over the brass handle. Would the Boss be mad at him for killing the wrong person? Surely not, he had gotten rid of an enemy and there had been no casualties on there side. He saw no problem. Giving himself a few seconds to be composed, he pushed open the door.

Luckily, nobody else of his rank seemed to be in the main office. The strangely menacing sound of cat claws scratching at a post made Korekiyo's nerves tense up, it give him wonderful shivers down his spine. His eyes swiveled to the glass wall of the shark tank, the predators of the deep confined in such a small space was animal cruelty, to be honest, but it wasn't like protecting lives was high on their priority lists.

Shinguji walked forward, feeling the soft fur of a cat wrapping and marking it's body around his slender's legs in a welcome. His eyes darted down to meet a calico, who seemed friendly with him enough to greet him like a family member. However, Korekiyo subconsciously made the decision not to return the cat's affections. Everyone knew that  _he_ didn't like that. 

Somehow, he hadn't noticed the presence of Kirumi in the office as well. Her hands were clasped over her apron, her expression blank and her gaze watching for any suspicious movements. She was loyal, there would be no replacing her, maybe that was why  _he_ kept her by his side at almost all times. Rumors had spread around that they were in a romantic bond, but nobody was ever going to ask the either of them about it, mainly due to fear.

"Ryoma." Korekiyo finally spoke, the chair in front of the mahogany desk facing the wall instead of the person in front of it. The chair moved ever so slightly, which Shinguji assumed that it meant that he was listening. "I was unable to dispose of Saihara Shuichi, but I have taken out one of their main information assets. It was a sentient robot, it seemed like it had some grasp of human emotions and-"

"Saihara Shuichi is still alive, you're telling me." Ryoma responded. The chair didn't move. Was Korekiyo on thin ice, or was he completely safe? It was hard to tell with Ryoma's monotone unchanging voice. Shinguji internally flinched. "He is still alive and still working at the agency, yes." He simply put it, figuring that coming up front about his failure was better than trying to turn it into a better situation. 

The calico cat from before leaped onto the desk, curiously sniffing at the several documents and the empty glass on the hard wood. The chair turned itself around and the cat moved to nest itself in Ryoma's lap, the only sentiment he was willing to accept currently. If Korekiyo was being truthful with himself, Ryoma's appearance slightly reminded him of a stuffed toy you'd win at a fairground. Nobody would ever say that to his face though, nobody with a will to live at least.

Shinguji turned his head to look back at the shark tank. "But as I explained before, I have gotten rid of one of their valuable assets. They will be behind on trying to gain more information on us whilst they mourn their loss and try to catch up with the information they've been missing. I promise you, Ryoma, that I will-"

"Is human blood blue, or red?" He asked, interrupting Shinguji mid-sentence again. It was a simple question, but Korekiyo felt as if he answered wrongly that the consequences would be dire. It was all too thrilling for him, it was even a surprise that he had been able to keep a calm expression. "Human blood is red, Ryoma."

Ryoma nodded, his hands caressing the cat as he stared in the same direction as Korekiyo, watching the sharks swim idly. "And you are covered in?" Ryoma proposed him with another question. Simple but scary. Shinguji couldn't even make eye contact with the man. "I am covered in blue blood, Ryoma." With his response, Ryoma nodded once more.

"And by process of elimination, this means that..?" The boss asked once more, this time deciding to face Korekiyo. Although very, very hesitantly, Kiyo forced himself to look at Ryoma again. "It means that I did not kill a human, Ryoma." Shinguji responded, his hands nervously twitching as his fingers played with each other in anxiety. This feeling was irreplaceable, he loved it. 

Ryoma's hands let go of the cat, the pet residing as it stood and stretched, jumping down from it's master's lap and heading back to the scratching post. A quiet sigh broke the short-lived tense silence. Ryoma shook his head as if he had been considering his options. "I asked a simple thing of you, Korekiyo. You disappointed the people working with you, you disappointed the enemy and you've disappointed us." 

As if on cue, two guards burst into the main office, each placing a calloused and rough hand onto Korekiyo's arms in a tight, near unbreakable hold. All of Shinguji's feelings of euphoria melted in an instance. His eyes widened. "Ryoma, I was still able to kill one of them! Someone more important than Shuichi! Someone that's valuable to them!"

Another sigh came from the room, and Ryoma made deep eye contact with his inferior workmate. "That wasn't the plan, Korekiyo. I suppose you've done well in your time here, but losing a valuable asset isn't going to just be enough to bring the Ultimate Agency down." He responded. Shinguji pulled back on the guard's firm hold to no avail.

"It wasn't my fault! Saihara was the one that forced that talking-fax machine into my grasp. I swear it wasn't my fault!" Shinguji pleaded, his struggles becoming more and more feeble as if he was physically ruining out of energy despite the fact that he had plenty of stamina left in him. Korekiyo flinched back as the grasp got tighter, leaving marks on his slender arms. 

Korekiyo's feet attempted to root themselves on the ground as he was dragged back out of the room, leaving a trail of heel marks in the carpet as the doors shut and separated him from life and death. The coldness of someone with such superiority would've gained Shinguji's respect, if it wasn't how he was ended. 

Ryoma got up from his chair, hands clasped behind his back as he moved toward the wall of glass that contained the deep-sea predators. He felt a presence beside him as Kirumi moved to stand at his side, her face neutral and showing no sympathy for Korekiyo's fate, but no agreement for Ryoma's decision. Within seconds of his forced exit, a white body-bag fell into the tank as it struggled helplessly, a misty red fog covering the water.

In less than thirty seconds, the sharks attention grew toward their newfound bait, and began circling the mist of red as the struggles grew more and more helpless and useless. The sharks waiting had ended, their razor sharp teeth ripping at the bag and tearing flesh from their prey. Strands of long black hair floated idly in the water as the attempts to escape froze.

The water had turned mostly crimson at this point, but no signs to clean it up had been made. Ryoma moved away from the tank and back from his desk. However, Kirumi stayed watching for a few seconds longer, her lips pressed against his themselves as her hands held each other over her apron. "It wasn't necessary for you to kill him, Ryoma. He was too a valuable asset."

Silence responded her statement. Knowing her place, Kirumi moved back into the shadows and waited for the next employee to return with their news and whether it was a success or failure. Sometimes she did wish that things were easier, but she couldn't leave Ryoma. Nobody would ever leave Ryoma, he never said it aloud but the consequences would be dire. 

"I'll inform higher-up about this incident." Kirumi ended the silence, moving out of the office as her heels softly ground against the carpet. Pushing the doors open, she couldn't help but notice the trail of blood leading from the carpet to the side door of the shark tank. Internally, she screamed as she made her way to the cleaning closet and fiddled with the supplies of bleach and rags.

But as her hands curled around the bottle of H202, her thoughts wandered afar from her formality. She took out the bottle and closed the closet door, hiding the bottle in her apron's pouch pocket.

Maybe she'd found an escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nasty boy is dead, we got indirect vengeance for keeboy  
> also, yes, im sorry!! i knew this chapter was meant to be date exposition but i hadn't actually written a mafia chapter yet. i double promise the next chapter will be date exposition.
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo (Inactive) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Deceased) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the date exposition i promised! i totally didn't delay this for nearly 4 months what no shut up

He had no idea. He had no idea. How the fuck did he have no idea? For someone running a quadrant at a  _Detective_ Agency, Kaito was pretty brain-dead out of work. Wait a second, if they weren't here to discuss work, then this is a..?

Date. Oh, fuck. Shuichi had never really went on a date, because he never really had dated anyone. And his first actual date was completely accidental? This was just his luck, fantastic. Shuichi nervously cleared his throat and nodded.

"I-I suppose, yeah, work can wait." Saihara stumbled over his words, immediately regretting it. But Momota seemed satisfied with that answer and leaned back into the sofa comfortably whilst Shuichi was as tense as ever. "I've never really, um," Don't mess it up as much as you already think you have. "done this sort of thing before? Yeah, it's.. a new experience." Shuichi spoke hesitantly, making fleeting eye contact with his boss.

But Kaito seemed to.. smile. Out of pity, maybe? The situation seemed totally fine on his side. "Oh, it's cool. Other than the occasional 'meet-and-fuck' sort of things, I've never really been on a proper date with anyone either. Guess you can't scold me for being bad at this, huh?" Kaito joked, and Saihara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did you take me as some sort of dating professional?" Shuichi rolled his eyes playfully whilst Momota swirled his wine glass carefully. "You sure do have the looks of one." He retorted back in the same tone Shuichi had used.

Feeling a little starstruck for a few milliseconds, Saihara chortled and gently pushed against Kaito's chest. "Shut, up! Do you really think indirect compliments like that are going to win me over?" He giggled nervously, staring down at his own half-empty wine glass and realizing that he should probably keep it to a low on the alcohol. 

It was only after a few seconds of slightly-drunk laughter Shuichi realized his hand was still pressed against Momota's chest. And God, save him. It was broad, muscled, he could definitely tell that he worked out solely from that. Laughing much more quietly and awkwardly, Saihara's hand moved away but stopped as a calloused hand grabbed his wrist softly. 

Meeting his gaze, Saihara's cheeks flushed bright pink to a near magenta shade. One hand still holding onto his wine glass, another encapsulated by Kaito's own. Don't do anything stupid, really don't do anything stupid. 

Kaito placed down his wine glass on the coffee table, with his free hand he cupped Shuichi's jaw carefully. All of the blood in his body seemed to rush both to his cheeks and his crotch at once. Seriously, please don't do anything stupid. Shuichi held onto his wine glass as if it was a safety bar, his eyes lidding lazily.

But his eyes soon shot open as he felt slightly chapped but soft lips against his own, at least Kaito was the one doing some stupid instead of Shuichi himself. Still, Saihara couldn't help but lean into the kiss, tilting his head to the side as he felt Momota's grasp on his hand loosen and his arm wrap around Shuichi's neck.

Shuichi's eyes closed as he let his free hand and arm grab a firm grip on his boss's waist, their lips breaking a part about a millimeter away from each other to take a breath before getting back to business. Only a few seconds in he felt a tongue poking at his teeth. Happy to oblige, Shuichi pried open his mouth a little further as both his and Momota's tongues met against each other, both eager to explore the other's mouth. 

Shuichi could feel Kaito's hand from his jaw travel down to his own chest, beginning to unbutton the shirt Saihara came into work with everyday. Wait a second, did he want this? What was he saying? Yes, he wanted this. Saihara  _needed_ this. Excited to finally reach a big milestone in his life, Shuichi's other hand moved to position itself around Momota's neck.

The wine glass previously held in Saihara's hand tipped over immediately, dark red spilling down Kaito's back and a few splashes onto the upholstery. Momota pulled back due to the interruption and shuddered as liquid dripped down at his back. Still a little hazy from the kissing, it took Shuichi a little more time to notice. But when he did, his cheeks shaded almost the exact colour of the spilled drink.

"I-I'm sorry!" Shuichi stuttered out a little slurred, placing the now empty wine glass down on the table. Their bodies slowly untangled from each other, an awkward tension filling the room as Kaito halfheartedly smiled in something of reassurance. "It'll wash out." He said with a hint of uncertainty as Saihara stared down at the floor in something of drunken shame. 

Kaito frowned a little, placing a hand over Shuichi's shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "It will, don't worry, and if it doesn't, well I've been meaning to get rid of this hold piece of crap for years! You technically did me a favor here." He chuckled, but Shuichi didn't laugh back. In fact, he didn't even seen to be guilty about the stain anymore.

"Kaito.." Shuichi started, still staring down at the ground. "Was that.. genuine? The.. you know, kissing and stuff." Even bringing it a subject that had literally happened less than two minutes ago, and his cheeks were flushed into a more embarrassed state than drunken. Saihara flickered up his gaze, watching Kaito contemplating it all.

Shuichi felt a stone sink in his stomach, shaking his head. "You don't have to answer that, it's stupid, and I shouldn't be questioning you about your fee-"

"Do you think if I kissed you again, that'd be your answer?" Momota asked, folding his legs up onto the sofa so his entire body could face Shuichi's. A little nervous, Shuichi nodded slowly. With that, Kaito leaned forward and brought his lips against Saihara's again, this time a lot more focused and concentrated. Feeling week at the  _everything_ Shuichi quickly complied by leaning into his boss's strong embrace.

This time, with both of his hands free, Shuichi wrapped them around Momota's neck and ran up one of his hands into his hair. He gripped at the edge of the scalp for support as he felt Kaito's own hands make their away around his waist and the curvature of his hips. Within a split second Kaito had pulled Shuichi on top of him as he himself lay on his back. 

But now that this was happening, Shuichi really pondered if he wanted this. The kissing, was great. Seriously, ten out of ten, five stars, you name it. But with anything further.. Saihara collected his mind and decided against it. He was still young, still really inexperienced and despite the amazing feeling of kissing he wasn't one-hundred percent sure that Kaito was the one he wanted to lose his virginity to. 

Shuichi pulled away for a second to catch his breath, a little string of mixed saliva still connecting their lips together. After an exchange of ready-eyed glances, Momota reached his hand down to Saihara's lower end region. But with a stare from Shuichi he stopped. Saihara shook his head, and Kaito's arm gratefully moved back to around his waist. 

"Not.. tonight." Shuichi confirmed for him, and Kaito nodded as their lips met together again in what seemed like an endless kissing passion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact(?): i originally had a 800 word sex scene for this chapter, but i decided to leave it out since it's their first connection and i want to make it super special yknow?
> 
> next chapter back to the offices!! woo!! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo (Inactive) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Deceased) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it, live
> 
> not like me though im dead as fuck
> 
> background; this is a super super super rushed chapter and i'm sorry i couldn't drag the scene out any longer! i promise to make the next chapter around 2k+ words!

"Know.. what?" Shuichi asked, feeling his cheeks redden with something of a mix of shame and embarrassment, with a little hint of fear.

Ouma, though thin and short was extremely intimidating. Both of his hands rested firmly on his hips as he shot a glance over his shoulders, before pointing to the left side of the room where Kokichi's own office. His was similarly structured to Kaito's, if he could recall. After all, he was a higher rank.

Shuichi hesitantly followed his higher-up into his office, the door closely gently behind them. Although Kaito's office was a little more laid back, Ouma's was nowhere near a professional level either. Other than his desktop and a few case files on the desk, the room basically resembled a preteen's bedroom. Posters from some sort of zombie anime, cans of carbonated juice and a few actions figurines. Then again, that didn't surprise Shuichi at all.   

Kokichi looked out the office window, closing the blinds to it and drawing the curtains shut over the inner window so non of their co-workers could peek in without being caught. It was so dark that the only light was emanating from the computer, which Saihara not-so-subtly noted had a weird screensaver of some manga he didn't read. Actually, it looked pretty dirty from where he was standing.

"Soo, Saihara." Ouma finally spoke again, and all of Shuichi's fears returned. His arms were folded tightly across his chest now, his mouth in a reverse pucker. Shuichi sighed a little, feel his nerves creep up on him. "Yes, Ouma?"

"It's totally unfair that  _you_ have to go sleep with Momota after like, less than a month of working here!" Ouma shouted, a little too loudly for Shuichi's liking but a wash of relief came over him.

"Oh, Ouma. I-I didn't sleep with Momota-"

"I can smell that lie from miles away!" Kokichi immediately retorted, pointing his finger accusingly. "That's so uncalled for, too! You're supposed to be the shy new guy who struggles to make friends and all that cliche shit!"

Shuichi blinked in awe. But, with a quick look around his office he immediately figured that Kokichi was probably going off some anime he had watched. Let's be honest here, probably a recommendation from Tsumugi. "Ah, Ouma. I-"

"Call me Kokichi, dammit! That's what your supposed to do!" Kokichi rolled his eyes. This was almost like.. a complete personality change for him. Kokichi was demanding, and bratty, and sometimes suggestive but this was.. different. It almost felt sort of genuine. Saihara shook his head, dismissing any thoughts like that from his mind. "If that's all.. can I leave?"

Ouma's pale cheeks flushed a dark red, his arms falling to his side. To be completely honest, he looked about one step away from having a temper tantrum. Kokichi shook his head. "No, dumb-ass! This is the part where I do something unexpected!"

Before Shuichi had time to even process the statement, he felt a forced body against his and a pair of smooth, warm lips pressed against his. Both being mentally and physically unprepared, Shuichi toppled to the ground immediately. However, it didn't deter Ouma a bit as his hands latched themselves around Saihara's neck as his small, frail body towered over Shuichi's flustered one.

After about what he assumed was seven Mississippi's, Ouma finally pulled away panting. A few seconds of awkward silence met between them. Both faces were daunted red with blood-filled embarrassment. But slowly, Kokichi let go of Shuichi's neck, shifting himself backwards and standing up.

A somewhat.. forced grin made it's way onto Ouma's face. "Got you, Saihara!~ How good do you think my tsundere-crazy fake personality is, hm? I bet you totally thought I loved you!" Kokichi giggled as he opened the blinds again, but kept the inner office windows still hidden.

Shuichi shook his head, opening his mouth to project but Ouma simply interrupted him. "I know, I know! Too stunned for words. Now, get out of here! I'm planning to try it on Gonta later today and I want him to be completely surprised, so just keep this test-run between us, okay?" Kokichi giggled, pulling Shuichi onto his feet and basically forcing him out of his office. 

The door slammed shut behind him, and faces turned to see Saihara's own pink-hued cheeks. Heavily confused and flustered, Shuichi put a hand over his face and speed walked into his office, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

It's alright, he had to remind himself. After all, Kokichi  _is_ a prankster.. sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa short chapter, but i think the message got across.
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo (Inactive) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak):
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Deceased) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think?? should i continue this story or just make it a cliffhanger oneshot?? nonetheless, here is how the sides work!!!
> 
> Detectives (Ultimate Agency):
> 
> Shuichi Saihara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Kokichi Ouma (Alive) - DS (Detective Sergeant)  
> Kaede Akamatsu (Deceased) - Previous DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Gonta Gokuhara (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Keebo (Alive) - DCI (Detective Chief Inspector)  
> Tsumugi Shirogane (Alive) - DC (Detective Constable)  
> Miu Iruma (Alive) - DMC (Detective Machinery Chief)  
> Kaito Momota (Alive) - New DCS (Detective Chief Superintendent)  
> Angie Yonaga (Alive) - Receptionist 
> 
> Mafia (Hope's Peak): 
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi (Alive) - New Underboss  
> Harukawa Maki (Alive) - Assassin  
> Yumeno Himiko (Alive) Apothecary -  
> Kirumi Tojo (Alive) - Maid (im unoriginal :( )  
> Korekiyo Shinguji (Alive) - Honey Trap  
> Rantaro Amami (Deceased) - Previous Underboss  
> Tenko Chabashira (Alive) - Bouncer  
> Junko Enoshima (Alive) - Godfather/Double Agent


End file.
